Only One
by RukiaRae
Summary: Short songfic to Yellowcard's Only One...Robrae StarSpeedy Don't like the pairing, don't read When Robin nearly dies, chaos follows...what happens next? Rated T in case because it has violence, but its not that bad...


**My other stories,_ 10 things I hate about you_ and _Sundiata, an Azarathean fairy tale_ will be updated soon, I promise! I just got sick, though and so I just wrote this quick oneshot for you all...which may end up being a series of oneshots...Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, the song _Only One _by Yellowcard, or the book _The Dark_ by Marianne Curley (which is awesome, FYI).

Chapter 1

**Only One****_  
_**

_"I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it, Rae?"_

"_I need you to know that I…I-"_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"_Duty calls. Tell me when we get back, okay?"_

"_Sure," mumbled Raven._

End Flashback

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

In ran Cyborg and Starfire, followed by Beastboy then Robin and Raven last.

"Oh man…it's Slade," Cyborg said when Robin entered.

Robin immediately ran to the garage and sped off on his R-Cycle, wasting no time to get to the scene of the crime. The others quickly jumped in the T-Car and followed Robin in pursuit.

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up)_

_I just want to tell you so you know_

When they arrived at the pier there were several Slade bots waiting for them. Upon the arrival of the titans, they drew their laser guns and prepared for the attack.

"Titans, GO!" called Robin signaling everyone to begin the battle.

In the middle of taking out five Slade bots, Robin saw a flicker of movement of someone entering the old warehouse that was situated on the pier. (A/N: Remember the episodes Apprentice pt. 1 and 2 and Haunted?)

Robin knew it was Slade, just like he knew that day comes after night. Without thinking, Robin ran after him.

Engaged in vicious battle, none of the other titans (except Raven) noticed Robin's absence.

_I hope Robin knows what he's doing_ thought Raven as she saw him round the corner of the warehouse.

----------

Robin pursued Slade.

"Why are you here, _Slade_?" spat Robin acrimoniously.

"My reasons have not changed."

With that, Robin lunged at Slade. He sent punches, kicks, and bird-a-rangs at him. Slade dodged them all. Furious, Robin took out his bo-staff and began taking many swings at Slade, each time sloppier that the previous attempt. Even though Robin was exhausted and sweaty he still kept trying.

"I expect more from you, Robin. Then again maybe my standards for you are too high."

This comment sent Robin into a fit of fury, where he blindly attacked, however, most of his attempts missed Slade due to his poor aim.

Robin aimed the hardest punch he could muster at Slade. Slade caught his arm and punched his chest hard. Some of Robin's ribs could be heard cracking from the intensity of the punch.

"Careless move, Robin."

At this Robin slowly stood up, ignoring the pain in his chest. When Robin was working on standing, Slade took out a gun and… BANG!

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

This sound grabbed the attention of the other titans, who were still fending off Slade bots.

_Oh no! It can't be! Please no. _thought Raven as she ran to where the sound had come from.

"Robin!" she yelled once she saw his mangled body lying in a pool of his blood.

_Don't let me be too late._ Thought Raven as she looked for any signs of movement, but Robin was completely still.

She dashed over to him and carefully picked him up before teleporting them both back to Titans Tower.

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

Raven put him on one of the cots in the infirmary before hooking him up to the machines that monitored his vitals. She then grabbed some towels to clean him up and stop the bleeding. With the blood out of the way, Raven tore off the top part of his costume before proceeding to take out the bullet. Once the bullet was out, she tried to heal the rest of his wounds. With trembling hands, she laid them on Robin's chest. However she couldn't concentrate and her vision blurred. She couldn't hold thoughts still long enough to find a stable meditative thought. This was partly due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins at the moment. The other part had to do with the fact that with his eyes closed, Raven could feel his life slipping.

_How much longer does he have?_

She tried to focus, but nothing seemed to work.

_How can this be? Healing is second nature to me now._

Once again, she tried to focus and nothing happened. Raven then began to panic. For her, it seemed as though the room was spinning.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You need to get a grip. You're losing control," said Cyborg gently.

"I can't seem to focus."

"Yes, you can."

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

A tear ran down Raven's face.

"I'm scared, Cyborg."

Then Beastboy and Starfire enter. Their presence increased the pressure for Raven. She then spun half of her body around and yelled, "Go away! Get out of here! Can everybody leave me alone?!"

This made them all stop still.

_They probably think I've lost it completely now when I'm needed the most._

"Is he…gone?" asked Beastboy, all playfulness gone from his voice.

Cyborg shook his head. "She needs to compose herself before her healing skills will work."

Starfire put her hand on the distressed empath's shoulder.

"Friend, you can do it. You healed Beastboy's leg when he was attacked by that dog with the disease. (A/N: Rabies, but Star wouldn't know that, being from Tameran and all). Now it is better and not affected. See?"

"Yeah, and you healed Robin's broken arm that one time," injected Beastboy.

But their words fall flat because, here, right now, while precious seconds pass that could mean the difference between the masked leader living or dying, and her healing powers disappeared.

"Raven, you have to step back. Gain perspective. Take control of your emotions. You love him, and don't deny it," said Cyborg.

"Dude! You love Robin? I thought that you couldn't…you're not supposed to…"

Cyborg glared at Beastboy. _Way to make the situation better, Grass Stain_ he thought.

Then, drawing her attention back to him, Cyborg began to speak again, "Raven, you've been trained for this. Shut everything out. Don't let your emotions cause a block."

Nodding, and taking a deep breath, Raven put her hands back on his chest before closing her eyes. Behind her, four apprehensive faces loom, waiting to see what would become of their beloved leader. Starfire exited the room to call her boyfriend, Speedy, and ask him to come over. _Hope nothing displeasureable should befall Robin. _After the call, she re-entered the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Raven was able to harness her powers. An image of torn ligaments, dislocated joints, and broken ribs appeared before her. She saw one rib pierce one of his lungs. She managed to keep control and disengage the broken rib, join the rib back to the ribcage, seal the lung, and inflate it with rich oxygen. After this, Robin took a breath. This renewed the energy in all of the Titans. But they also know that Raven has a long way to go before he would be healed. Raven, refocusing, repaired his flesh wounds, then his damaged joints and ligaments.

Even still, there is more to be done. He had a lot of blood and fluid pooled in dangerous places, drowning cells and vital organs. She then began to re direct the blood back to the appropriate tissue, while channeling the excess fluid through his kidneys. As she did this, Raven realized, to her horror, that the kidneys had stopped working all together, most likely due to the severe bruising and swelling. What scared her was that their repair could take precious time. It took a while for Raven to reduce the swelling.

"Raven, Red X is attacking the city," interrupted Cyborg.

In deep concentration, the words didn't register to Raven. She finally had a hold on Robin's kidneys, somehow healing them enough for them to start working. With the worst of Robin's injuries healed, Raven anticipated that his recovery should be moments away, even though Robin remained unconscious.

"Dude! Did you hear Cyborg? Red X is attacking."

_What do they want me to do about it? I'm exhausted and there's still more healing for me to do before Robin is remotely fine._

"You deal with it," she snapped, "I'm fine with whatever you choose to do, okay? We're a team, aren't we?"

"Beatboy and Star, you can handle him right?"

"We shall deliver a can of the butt whoop on him!" said Starfire, gleefully. _Friend Robin shall be OK!!_

"How's the healing going?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm nearly-"

She didn't finish her thought as she felt Robin's gloved hands cover hers. She looked down to see Robin moving into a sitting position.

Cyborg quietly left, but neither of the birds noticed.

"You're amazing," said Robin, before causing both of them to blush slightly.

"I'd thought I- we lost you," mumbled Raven as tears hit the back of her eyes, that she struggled to contain. _I can't fall apart now!_

"I'm exhausted, so I am going to bed. The others should be back soon, they had to deal with Red X," she told Robin while avoiding his gaze. With that said, she teleported to her room and collapsed on her dark, circular, purple bed.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only my only one_

The next morning, at 4:19 to be exact, Raven began to pack some of her belongings.

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

Raven left a note for her friends on her desk. It read:

Dear Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin,

I have to leave. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person. Star, I'm going to miss meditating with you. You are the happiest person I've met and I hope all goes well with you and Speedy. Beastboy, you can be annoying, yet I'm going to miss all of your stupid, childish pranks. I am also going to miss your useless, yet incessant attempts at getting everyone to try tofu. I may try it once, in your honor. Cyborg, thanks for being like my big brother. You always protected me from crazed fans and the paparazzi. I will miss working on the T-Car with you. Robin, I hope the rest of your recovery goes by quickly. Last night, when the alarm rang, I was going to tell you that I love you. Even though you don't feel the same, I still had to get it out. I hope you find someone who loves you like you deserve to be. I will miss all of you and maybe someday we'll run into each other, but until then,

Raven

Then, she grabbed her bag, put on her cloak, drew up her hood and walked out into the living room. She went to the large metal doors and opened them.

Hearing a _Whoosh_ of one of the doors, Robin got up to go see who was up at five in the morning.

"Raven?"

Hearing his voice made her stop in her tracks.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"I'm getting too attached, Robin. Last night showed me that if one of you were to die, I- I wouldn't be able to go on. Leaving hurts now, but the pain doesn't compare to that of knowing that you won't come back, ever."

She then began to start walking.

"Wait!"

She then turned, "You're making this harder, Robin. What do you want?"

"Did you think about what the team would do without you? I would've _**died**_ if it weren't for you."

"They would've figured something out. Besides, it's not like they care that much. They'll get over it quickly."

"How can you say that?" he asked, taking several steps until he was right in front of Raven.

"I only speak the truth."

"But it's not true! I-we need you, Rae."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," he said before taking her hood off and placing a light, yet meaningful kiss on her lips. She put her arms on his neck while his arms encircled her waist.

He deepened the kiss, before they both broke apart for air.

Then, taking her by the hand, he led her into the infirmary where they talked until the other titans woke up. Then Cyborg made waffles, which they all feasted on in celebration of Robin's rapid recovery and of Raven's excellent healing skills.

At breakfast, Robin and raven announced that they were going out, much to their friends' delight.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

That night, Raven tore up her letter. She wasn't going anywhere.

**Good? Bad? Should I make it a series of oneshot songfics or leave it? Click the lilac review button, you know you want to...**


End file.
